game_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
User Access Levels
A user right is a special type of permission a user has to make a change or perform a task for a community. A "user rights group" is a set of permissions or abilities. The most commonly recognized user rights group is an "admin", also known as a sysop user rights group. A list of user rights by groups can be seen at Special:ListGroupRights. To add or remove users from these groups, admins or bureaucrats can go to Special:UserRights. Some groups can only be added or removed by bureaucrats or staff. Some communities have custom groups, but the information below applies to most. Local level Anyone who visits FANDOM can view and read pages. Unregistered (anonymous) users also usually have the ability to edit and add pages to the wiki, though some communities require logging into a FANDOM account first. Registered users Users who have created an account and logged in can: Customize the appearance and features of the community by setting their preferences and personal CSS and JS. Upload an image, video, or other file. Add pages to their watchlist, which can be used to track edits to a particular page. Maintain a user profile. Remove advertisements from all pages (except for the main page of each community). Autoconfirmed users Registered users who have been with FANDOM for at least 4 days also have access to the following tools: They no longer have to go through a captcha when inserting an external link into a page, blanking a page, or creating a new account. They can edit semi-protected pages. They can move pages. Administrators Badge-Admin.svg Administrators (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following rights: All privileges from the Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator groups. Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. Edit the community's skin and format. Edit white-listed MediaWiki pages. For more details, see the Help:Administrators' how-to guide. Being an administrator makes the tag "ADMIN" appear next to a user's name on their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are one level "up" from administrators. Bureaucrats only have the ability to manipulate user rights, as well as block and unblock users, so this right is generally used in addition to the administrator group. They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, Content Moderator, and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly remove another user's bureaucrat status, they can remove their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to remove a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but bot flag requests are handled by staff after being approved (by either a bureaucrat or the community). Having this status causes the tag "BUREAUCRAT" to appear next to user's username on their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-bureaucrat. The bureaucrat status can only be removed by FANDOM Staff or by the Bureaucrat themselves. Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: Deleting and moving protected pages Deleting and moving files Undeleting pages and files Rollback Re-upload files Protecting and unprotecting pages Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled Having this status causes the tag "CONTENT MODERATOR" to appear next to user's username in their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-content-moderator. Discussions Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. These tools are: Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user Closing and reopening threads Manage Forum boards, and move threads from one board to another. Moderating chat Deleting blog comments Editing and deleting article comments Moderating the Discussions feature, if enabled. Having this status causes the tag "DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR" to appear next to user's username in their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-threadmoderator. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are users who have the chat moderator status in chat to moderate a community's chat room. They can ban users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and prevent them from returning until a chat moderator, discussion moderator, or admin unbans them from the user's contributions page or until the ban expires. Having this status causes the tag "CHAT MODERATOR" to appear next to user's username in their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-chatmoderator. Rollbacks Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. The "rollback" permission allows a user to undo bad edits with one click: by using the rollback link on diff pages, the user's contributions page, or the list of recent changes. The edit summary for a rollback edit is (Reverted edits by X (talk) to last version by Y). Content moderators and admins have this permission by default. It can also be granted to other users by adding them to the rollback group. See Special:ListUsers/rollback for a member list. Founders A community's founder is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during the community's creation. This allows them to edit the community's skin and format. As more contributors join, it's a good idea for founders to appoint trusted users as admins, content moderators, discussion moderators, and rollbackers. Founders have a "FOUNDER" banner on their profile, unless they either change it on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-founder or later lose their bureaucrat and admin rights. Bots A "bot" (short for robot) is any automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a community. When a bot is running in quick succession, the recent changes log can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). On FANDOM, a user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with either other community members or a bureaucrat to ask whether they approve of the creation of a bot. After receiving approval, the bot owner or a bureaucrat can request the bot be flagged for that wiki. Having this status causes "BOT" to appear next to the username on the bot's user-page. CheckUsers CheckUsers have the ability to check another user's IP address, as well as the ability to check what users have edited using a particular IP address, and view the CheckUser log. This ability is generally only available to FANDOM Staff, Helpers, and VSTF, but on very large communities where sockpuppetry is a major problem, access can be considered. Global level Staff Staff members are FANDOM employees and they have full access to all FANDOM communities and features. They are shown in Special:ListStaff on any wiki, and often have a special Staff signature (@fandom) when they sign their comments. The Staff have tools to support them in helping to maintain all of FANDOM. Please see Help:Contacting FANDOM for details on how to contact FANDOM Staff. These users will have a "STAFF" tag on their profile unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-staff. Vanguard Vanguard is a group of FANDOM users who have volunteered to help make FANDOM's content available on the widest possible range of devices. To do so, Vanguard users have a few extra rights that allow them to edit a FANDOM community's interface. See Special:ListGlobalUsers/vanguard for a member list. Vanguard users will have a "VANGUARD" tag on their profile. VSTF The Volunteer Spam Task Force, abbreviated to VSTF, are experienced and involved users who combat cross-wiki spam and vandalism. Therefore, they have extended user rights on all FANDOM communities, including access to many additional tools that help them to detect spam and vandalism. See Special:ListGlobalUsers/vstf for a member list. VSTF users will have a "VSTF" tag on their profile. Helpers Helpers are volunteers working to support and improve non-English FANDOM communities. Because they exercise staff tasks in their respective language, they share many user rights with FANDOM staff. See Special:ListHelpers for a member list. Users in this group will have a "HELPER" tag on their profile unless changed at MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-helper and a special tag (@fandom) in their signatures. Global Discussions moderators Global Discussions moderators are a group of users with permissions related to the Discussions feature. Their focus is on community management, community building, and social concerns within the Discussions feature specifically. They are assigned to work on communities that have requested help or that have been identified by FANDOM staff. See Special:ListGlobalUsers/global-discussions-moderator for a member list. Users in this group will have a "GLOBAL DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR" tag on their profile. Community Council The Community Council is FANDOM's product testing and feedback group. Members of the Community Council are selected by FANDOM Staff to provide preliminary feedback on new features and products that are under development. See Special:ListGlobalUsers/council for a member list. Users in this group will have a "COUNCILOR" tag on their profile. Authenticated Authenticated users are the official accounts of large companies, typically from the video game industry. The group signifies that the veracity of the account was checked for by Staff. They are users who are notable or famous, such as a game designer or developer, or a renowned musician. A user must be verified by FANDOM Staff as legitimately being that important person before they get this right. Content Volunteers Content Volunteers are users who have additional tools available to work on content-related tasks in non-English communities. These tools are: Deleting and moving pages and files Undeleting pages and files Protecting and unprotecting pages Ability to edit main pages Edit the community's skin and format Edit white-listed MediaWiki pages Having this status causes the tag "CONTENT VOLUNTEER" to appear next to user's username in their profile. Volunteer Developers The Volunteer Developers program is an initiative that aims to enable technically skilled members of the FANDOM community to contribute to FANDOM not only by editing and wiki administration but also by fixing bugs and improving FANDOM's software. These users will have a "VOLUNTEER DEVELOPER" tag on their profile. Other groups Some other groups shown on Special:UserGroupRights are connected to Staff-only extensions and are unused. Fandom-editor This user group is related to the FANDOM Contributor team. Why might rights be removed? Bureaucrats can remove admin or some other rights when they feel it necessary. In most cases, the community should be consulted. Only staff can remove bureaucrat rights, but do so rarely. Examples of situations when staff will remove bureaucrat or other rights include: The rights were abused. A user is inactive and the community asks for the removal. A user's account is globally disabled and a member of the community asks for the removal. Community request, after a discussion among more active users. They are found to be editing abusively as an alternative account (sockpuppet). They have used their rights to edit the interface into something very unsuitable. They have broken FANDOM's Terms of Use. What can't blocked users do? If a user is suspected of breaking FANDOM's Terms of Use or a local community's guidelines, they may be blocked by staff or a local admin. Among other restrictions, blocked users can't: Create, edit, or move pages Delete or protect pages Upload files Change the rights of others Add blog posts or add comments Perform some admin-specific actions Perform rollback-specific actions Create new accounts from their IP address In some cases, blocked users are also prevented from posting on their own message wall/editing their user talk page if the "cannot edit own talk page" checkbox is checked when blocking the user. If the autoblock feature is enabled then it will prevent IP addresses used by the blocked user from editing. How can I find different users? See Special:ListUsers and choose the "administrators", "rollback", or "bureaucrats" check boxes and click "Show". You will also see a column showing the date of the user's most recent edit, so you can find users that have been active most recently. Further help and feedback Browse and search other help pages at Help:Contents Check Fandom Community Central for sources of further help and support Check Contacting Fandom for how to report any errors or unclear steps in this article Learn how to use Fandom in Fandom University: short how-to videos for all levels of experience